Mikoto Mikoshiba
Mikoto Mikoshiba (御子柴 実琴 Mikoshiba Mikoto) also known as Mikorin, is one of the heroes of the series. He is one of Umetarou Nozaki's assistants as well as Yuu Kashima's best friend and classmate. Appearance Mikoto has red hair, red eyes and red studs on both of his pierced ears. At school, he wears the standard Roman Academy uniform unbuttoned over an orange shirt. According to his bio, when not in school, he likes to wear flashy clothes and follow fashion magazines. Personality Mikoto attracts the attention of many girls, and is admired by the males as well. However in reality, he has a timid and 'tsundere' attitude. While outwardly he flirts with girls shamelessly and confidently, afterwards, he cringes and becomes embarrassed at his own actions. Despite his own incompetence in romantic situations, he is perceptive when it comes to his friends' love lives. He can accurately infer when they are in need of assistance and is always willing to help. It is discovered that his personality is actually the inspiration for Mamiko (Umetarou Nozaki's heroine character). While some characters figure this out and constantly make references to it, Mikoto seems to be completely oblivious. Skills Mikoto has no skill when it comes to drawing people or inanimate objects. However, he is an expert at drawing flowers, effects and embellishments to bring out the charm in characters. Besides art, Mikoto is also fluent in the language of flowers. He uses this information to pinpoint the exact flower needed to match the atmosphere of any scene in 'Let's Fall in Love'. History Three years ago, Mikoto was unable to confidently speak to girls, so he started to 'study' by playing dating sims. Discovering that there were more to individual women than meets the eye, he decided to conquer them all! Thus, leading this pure boy into a world of dating sims and figurine collecting. Relationships Umetarou Nozaki Nozaki met Mikoshiba while observing people as reference for his manga. As they got closer, Mikoshiba became his first assistant. Mikoshiba and Nozaki are good friends, he would stay over at Nozaki's place for advice on his dating sim games, confides his about his otaku hobbies, and even keeps a part of his otaku collection in Nozaki's apartment closet. Mikoshiba is not aware that he is the model for Mamiko. Chiyo Sakura Mikoshiba is introduced to Sakura through Nozaki. At first, Mikoshiba would act distant, but over time, he becomes comfortable around her and sees her as a little sister. They sometimes hangout during breaks, off-school hours and manga work. He is aware of her crush on Nozaki and actively tries to move it forward. Despite his initial protest, Sakura calls him "Mikorin". Yuu Kashima Mikoshiba and Kashima have been in the same class since their first year in high school and became best friends after their constant one-sided-rivalry with each other. They have a good friendship, when allowed to invite a friend, they would usually invite each other. According to a Q&A with the author, the two pass the time with normal guy conversations and Kashima is not completely aware of Mikoshiba's otaku hobbies. Masayuki Hori Mikoshiba knows Hori as the Drama Club President who escorts Kashima to her club activities. Before meeting him in Nozaki's Apartment, they never talked to each other. He is not aware that Hori does the backgrounds for Nozaki's manga, and finds his tendency to take photos odd. He tends to be cautious regarding his relationship with Kashima, worrying about either jealousy or Kashima's well-being (given the violence used). Hori noticed the resemblance between Mikoshiba and Mamiko when he helped in a play and has been pronouncing his name wrong, adding "Mami-" from Mamiko at the start ("Mamikoshiba"), but Mikoshiba is not aware of that. Mayu Nozaki Mikoshiba, as an elder, feels responsible for Mayu, often talking and watching over him, especially when Umetarou isn't there. The two are on good terms and are often drawn together in promotional materials. Mikoshiba follows a blog titled 'MayuMayu' which features art by Mayu, under the assumption that is is run by a girl, and occasionally text each other. Due to the art style (that is based on his otaku collection) and cute, female facade, Mikoshiba had practically said MayuMayu is his type. Hirotaka Wakamatsu Mikoshiba is initially intimidated by Wakamatsu's "athlete" status, thinking that they would not get along because of the difference in interest. However, Wakamatsu admires him greatly as his senior, which calms his nerves. The two accidentally expose their position as assistants and start having schedules when they work together. Mikoshiba believes Wakamatsu is a good kid with a pure heart, but can't bring himself to reveal his otaku hobbies to him. Mikoshiba is aware of his crush on Lorelei and Lorelei's true identity but does not say anything because of how awkward the situation is, calling him a new breed of "tsundere". Yuzuki Seo Mikoshiba is not close with Seo but knows her to be a good friend of Kashima and Sakura. She first meets him falling off a tree on her way to school, and tends to call him "Ikemen" rather than his actual name. He finds her personality too coarse for him to get along with. He learns about her role as Lorelei through Sakura, but finds the situation too awkward to reveal to Wakamatsu. Trivia * Mikorin friends and classmates usually give valentines chocolates as gifts for his birthday (Valentines Day). He doesn't like honmei chocolate. In a small comic drawn by Izumi Tsubaki, he was once given accessories and a tea set instead of chocolate. ** Honmei chocolate is the chocolate given to people you like or have romantic feelings towards. * Mikorin lives with his father, mother and a black cat named Noa. * In assisting Umetarou Nozaki, he is in charge of drawing flowers, accents, small objects, effects and sketching. * Mikorin's hobby is mainly playing video games (dating simulators and RPG's). He spends his holidays playing those games. Additionally, he's good at memorizing his favorite character profiles. * Mikorin is bad at conversing with girls. When he's surrounded by them, he uses Yuu Kashima as a shield and runs away. Overall, he's very shy but isn't shy when it comes to younger males, like Hirotaka Wakamatsu and Mayu Nozaki. * Mikorin's clothing choices consist of skulls and chains (as accessories), punk and flirtatious clothes. He occasionally wears pink based on a Manet Fashion Magazine. * Mikorin is good in Biology and English class but doesn't do as well in Government class. His elective subject is Music. * On a deleted twitter post, Nobuhiko Okamoto mentioned that Mikorin uses horse oil shampoo to wash his hair. In addition to that, Mikorin usually showers for fifteen minutes. * Due to being an only child, Mikorin tries to play the part of an older brother. * With Mikorin's classmates, he is known as a 'stud that's popular with his girls' while him being embarrassed is just him being open-hearted. * Mikorin is a closet moe otaku (liking female figurines, games and other 2D things) and doesn't want other people knowing he's a manga assistant. However, he sees the other assistants as kin and opens up to them fairly easily despite his shy personality. Additionally, he's the only member of Nozaki’s manga helpers who doesn’t know that Hori is doing the backgrounds. * Mikorin likes to eat hamburgers and dislikes bell peppers and bitter things. * Mikorin likes gentle, modest and innocent girls but most of them are too intimidated by him. * Mikorin ranked 1st in the character popularity poll, according to the official fanbook. * Mikorin pierced his ears when entering high school because of the characters he liked (to mimic them) and due to fashion magazines. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters